Academy Apocalypse!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Following in Hagoromo's footsteps Naruto decided to start visiting worlds after his first life ended. Low and behold his latest visit ends up in a world where a bunch of egocentric maniacs ended up unleashing a global zombie-monster pandemic on the world. Now he fights to save the remaining survivors and a cure. At least there are plenty beautiful women around. Harem.
Academy Apocalypse

0  
Naruto x Saeko x ?  
0

''Normal Speech''

 _Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls._

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

 **(Dark over lapping echoes)**

 **''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00000  
Author's Note  
00000

If it's a version of zombie from a game or movie they will likely be featured in this story. They will be here. RE 1 to 5. Veronica and otherwise. Vampire Zombie from the hood. Romero. 28 Days/Weeks. If they are zombies. They will be here. Not to mention a bunch of original and new breeds never before seen.

I decided to redo this story so its strictly Naruto x Highschool of the Dead and Resident Evil. I wanted to avoid some of the pitfalls of other stories like Forward Unto Dawn that give Naruto the Rin'nengan/Mangekyou Sharingan and needlessly make him weak or overly focus on Original Characters.

So I hope this new version of this story is to everyone's liking.

Also why is it that there is either no lemons in this crossover or they're all subpar (90% of them with the female characters just being whores or interchangable in dialogue and behavior so the lemons arne't even good)? I would think that out of all the crossovers this would have potential for decent lemons? XD

I've probably only seen a few with a decent written ones and they're like, instant fucking so its like. Just so disappointed.

00  
Story Start  
00

He was too late. The deadly plague was beginning to ravage the world and there wasn't anything he could do at the moment for the people.

The plague was going to spread faster than what can be obtained. These creatures, that smell of dirt and graveyard soil were truly nothing more, but bags of flesh. The skins of these creatures turning into grungy green shades or dried gray with brown splotches. The eyes of some of them have swollen, blood leaked from them and they looked like nothing more then unkempt animals.

These creatures born from a bastardized science.''Spiral here, so far I haven't made contact with any survivors.'' he spoke on his headset.  
 _  
''Roger, Spiral,_ '' Spiral. That was the name of the code name he was using in case one of the governments of this world hacked their frequencies. _''Continue the search. Once you've established a perimeter, set up a temporary safe haven for survivors until we can plot out our next move.''_

At first glance from the outside, it may appear perfectly normal. But on the inside it could only be described as death and pestilence. The mindless drones, former shells of people walking around only served to really bring him back to a world or dimension he had just left behind.

 _''Loud and Clear Master of Unlocking. You and Rock Puncher stay safe.''_ Spiral replied with a grin. He knew the two were going to give him shit for his insistence on using those names.

His ears picked up the sound of combat and he followed it there. He came across a young man, no older then Spiral looked. He was, American or at least of European descent. He had a small, narrow nose and lips that weren't necessarily large and plump, but one wouldn't call them thin either. He had long, silky black hair done in the style of a ponytail and hazel colored eyes. It was amazing that someone in average body structure was holding their own against some of these undead monstrosities with a damn chair of all things. After pushing back another one of the shambling creatures another charged towards the boy.

The boy reacted by bringing the chair up and smashing it down on the zombie. He then kicked it in the jaw causing it to jerk back and fall as some of the creature's teeth dislodged from its rotten gums. Spiral jumped into the fray, standing their and flash backing for the sake of some nostalgia would only end in him unable to prevent a tragedy that he could easily prevent.

''The hell man!' the boy cried, startled, momentarily and carelessly letting his mind off the focus zombie as this mysterious combatant summoned something in his hand and shoved it into the creature's chest. The creature was sent flying, the top part of his portion blown apart and sent flying over the fence. ''Kagebunshin no Jutsu.'' Spiral whispered as a dozen of him appeared out puffs of smoke. ''What the fuck is going on?'' the boy cried out.

''I'll explain later. Hurry up and follow me.'' Spiral ordered the boy.

''I swear to god if I ever see Mike I'm going to kick his ass for suggesting that student exchange program. It'll be good on your college exams. You'll pick up some hot Asian chicks. Imma whoop his ass next time I see him.'' the boy grumbled to himself. They continued down the alleyway, with Naruto easily dispatching the creatures by rushing them and simply snapping their necks. ''Dude, who are you? You a super hero or something? Man we got Zombies, we got people making copies of themselves and fucking shit up in general. I swear I'm in Marvel Comics or something.''

''You like to talk a lot don't you?'' Spiral asked, as the boy shrugged.

''Yeah well, its the only thing keeping me from you know, PISSING MY DAMN PANTS SINCE WE'RE BEING ATTACKED MY ZOMBIES!" the boy flipped his shit as Spiral grabbed him, slammed his against the wooden fence and hissed at him the following words.

''Keep your voice down! Are you trying to draw them to us? Look, I don't know if this variation can see or not, but I know they're attracted to sound.'' Spiral cautioned him.

''Alright, sorry, you didn't have to slam me against the fence. Nearly broke my shoulder man. You never answered my question. Is this a dream? Is my mind fucking with me? I have to know. Because, my AP classes and Life Skills never taught me how to deal with this shit.'' the boy answered..

''Just shut up and keep cool.'' Spiral cautioned him.

''Hey, guy who can fuck up zombies, where are we heading?''

''I'm looking for survivors. Minimizing the number of effected will help keep the plague contained. The more armed and skilled professionals added to the number of fighters the better. What's your name kid?''

''Charles. Charles Montgomery but my good friends call me Chuck. And I swear to God man if you make a Chuck Norris or Simpsons joke I'll...'' Charles was promptly shut up when Spiral sent him a sharp look. ''Right, no threatening the guy who has the power to break the laws of reality. What's your name by the way? I think you don't want me calling you Zombie Killer the whole time.''

''Its Naruto.'' _'_ The blond then slipped off the black backpack he was carrying, sat it down and began opening.

''What the hell man? This isn't time for a snack break.'' Charles complained as he watched Naruto pull out a vial of liquid. The liquid was that of a dark crimson fluid. Whatever it was Naruto intently focused on, softly sighing. He then took out a needle of sorts. Charles watched as Naruto filled the needle with fluids and winched when Naruto injected the fluid into his bloodstream. ''Dude, is that the reason you can do what you did before? You a real live Captain America or something?''

''No,'' Naruto answered with a labored breath. He used his chakra to heal the wound. ''Let's just say I'm not from around here and leave it that.'' he explained as a gun shot rung through the air. ''Great, the noise is going to track more of those blasted things.'' Naruto remarked as he created a clone. He then turned to the boy. ''If you want to live Charles-san, you stay with my clone at all times. Follow his orders to the T.'' he ordered, not waiting for a response as he leaped on to the roof of a car. He leaped again, on a fence, and on to a telephone poll.

He nimbly ran across the telephone wires as he scoped out the situation. The epicenter of this hotspot was a school. He leaped to the roof of one of the buildings and continued his observation. Unfortunately Zombies were immune to Genjutsu due to the lack of any brain facilities that weren't driven by instinct and hunger and he didn't want to risk his summons being chewed on.

 _''WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!'_ ' He heard someone cry out. Landing on the side of the school building, using chakra to stick to it he quickly assessed the scene. There were numerous zombie bodies, most of them bludgeoned to death or cut up.

There was also a small group of survivors, two male and four females. The first of the girls was a teenager with long, light-brownish hair with bangs and two strands sticking out above the rest of her hair. She had reddish eyes and a slender figure with ample breasts and like the other two teenage girls of the group, she was wearing what he assumed was the school uniform.

The second had long pink hair kept in the style of two large pony tails on both sides of her head; in other words anime style hair which was also framed with two thin, long bangs at the sides, two thin strands of hair over the left side of her forehead, and a spiky larger portion of hair covering the right side of her forehead. Her eyes were that of an orange color which was reflected quite a lot fear at the moment.

The third girl was the one that held the blond's interest for a moment as she was actually wielding a handmade spear. She had long, straight and shiny violet hair with a triangular fringe at the front that barely touched the ridge of her nose. She also had blue eyes and her lips were shiny and pink like sakura blossoms not to mention like the other two girls she also had an ample chest. Unlike the first girl who was uneasy and the second one who was more terrified she seemed to exude termination and surprisingly enough blood lust.

Next was the only adult of the group, a tall blond woman with waist length hair and hazel eyes along with ridiculous curves. Naruto couldn't help but wonder if that woman had chronic back ache problems? What also surprised him was her almost ditzy like expression despite the situation. She was also wearing a white dress shirt and brown skirt that was ripped at the sides.

And finally the two males. The first was a slightly short and chubby boy with shoulder-length dark hair and bangs reaching down from the side of his temples stretching outwards and obscuring the sides of his face. And of course he was wearing the standard male student uniform of his school. Though unlike the other boy he was wearing a tactical vest with multiple pockets along with an additional ammo belt. The other boy was an average male student with brown eyes and spiky black hair of average height and build.

And finally there was the source of the pink haired girl's distress. A Licker, a type of B.O.W. infamous for it's long and lethal tongues. This for legged creature was incredibly agile despite it's dense muscle structure. With it's warped bones and brain swelling it didn't have the gift of sight, but had sensitive hearing and could scale most surfaces thanks to it's talons. This creature was a master of ambush and was usually quiet.

Seeing as they were civilians and wouldn't last long against the creature he made his move. With a single punch he shattered the glass, bringing attention to himself and making an entry to maneuver his way in. As expected the creature took to the wall as its claws scraped against the surface. With a single gesture it's large tongue sprout from the creature's mouth as it went for the kill. Twisting out of the way the blond zipped open the duffel-bag he had on him with one hand and pulled out a gun with the other.

It was a Desert Eagle, a weapon that packed enough power to stop something like a Licker in it's tracks, but despite its power and long range it had an enormous recoil and a small magazine of 8 rounds. Taking aim the blond fired and the Licker quickly dodged out of the way. They may have been quick, but he was quicker. Yanking a kunai out of his bag he jagged it into creature's torso all the while it screeched in a particular grating agonizing way. Using he momentum of his jump and press off the wall along with his own strength he launched the creature outside of the window to the ground two stories below where the paper tag clad instrument shortly exploded taking the creature and several of the zombies with it.''So...any of you know where we can catch our breaths?'' the blond asked nonchalantly to the group who were experiences various levels of disbelief.

The group gathered the staff room as they began introducing themselves. ''I guess I should start first. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm not from around here, but we can elaborate more on my story when the threat of death isn't imminent.''

''I am Saeko Busujima, Junior class A. '' The violet haired girl introduced herself. ''We owe you our thanks for defeating that creature.''

''I'm that's the school nurse Shizuka Marikawa." The busty blond said pointing to herself.

''Hello, I'm Rei Miyamoto," greeted the girl with the pole like weapon,''...and this is Takashi Komura. We're both second year students from class-B." The plain boy waved in return.

"Kohta Hirano, also second year, class B," the chubby boy said and then gestured to the rosette. ''And this is Saya Takagi!''

''I can introduce myself,'' the pinkette snapped. ''Well you heard him. That's Ta-ka-gi! And what's with this? Everyone acting so casual! If we keep like this we might not make it next time!'' It was obvious she was still tensed about the earlier incident. ''Not to mention who are you!'' she demanded of the blond. ''Just how were you able to do what you just did? Last I check normal humans don't come crashing in through third story windows and tossing monsters with ease.''

''You're right but let's consider our situation. What's more important? Knowing about my abilities or making sure we get to a safe place first? Trust me, where there's stronger mutations like those around the Boss enemies aren't far behind.'' that was something he came to learn with experience. ''But I suppose we should clean ourselves up first before we do anything.'' Saya looked into the mirror and noticed how she looked in response to Naruto's statement.

"Aaah...I-I'm so dirty.'' she said as she began to tremble. She took in her appearance in the mirror. She was still covered in the blood from the zombie whose hole she drilled a hole in the head of one of the creatures. I need to get my uniform cleaned by mama." She whispered. The pink haired gulped down a sob, then another one as she tried to rub out the stains. Naruto placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and the girl could no longer control herself as she launched herself into Naruto's chest, sobbing hard. Naruto brought his arms around her as he comforted her.

After a few moments she murmured a thank you as Naruto nodded in understanding. ''So do any of you have experience with guns?'' he asked as the boy identified as Kohta raised his hands. Pulling the strap over his head he dropped the bag to the ground as a heavy thud followed as he opened it.

''Whoa!'' he cried out ecstatic. ''An Ak46, dual colt M1911, Smith & Wesson SW99 and is this an Itacha37?''

''I suppose you know about the four rules of gun safety? ''

''Yeah, All guns should be treated as loaded, never let the muzzle cover anything you are not willing to destroy, keep your finger off the trigger until your sights are on the target and be sure of your target and what is beyond it or the short version of the four rules.''

''Good...I'll leave you to explain it to everyone. I suggest one of you get the Smith and Wesson and someone else the Itacha, but hold off on using the other guns. Once we vacate the building I'll elaborate more on why I have these weapons and what's going on as I can see the questions on the tip of your tongues practically.''

''Wait...where are you going?'' Takashi asked as Naruto stopped a few inches from the door.

''There's another survivor by the name of Charles Montgomery. He should be making his way here now. Not only am I going to clear the path, but I'm going to be scouting as well. That creature from before is called a Licker. They are deadly and can ambush you easily if you don't know what to look out for. My ears can pick up the noise they make easily. They tend to grow stronger with each kill. If there is any other survivors I don't want to risk these things grower stronger and evolving. '' Naruto then turned and handed Takashi his Desert Eagle.

''B-but don't you need this?''

''You've seen what I can do. Trust me, you guys need the weapon more then I do.'' he said as he turned back to the door. ''If I'm not back in 20 minutes go on without me. No ifs, ands, or but. And I do mean leave. Not hold on for a few more minutes like a lot of movies or such that have those cliches. If I'm not back in that time then I won't be coming.'' the finality of Naruto's statement left no room for argument. The barricade was taken down then put back up when Naruto left.

 _''It appears 'they' aren't the only mystery going on,''_ Saeko thought aloud with a sigh. Saya had slipped off into the staff room while an assumed Kohta followed after shortly after.

"Takagi-san are you alright?" Kohta asked as he looked inside the bathroom. Saya looked up with glasses. "A-ah G-glasses?" he asked, surprised.

"So what? My contacts have been in too long? " Saya walked out with a huff while Kohta had a dreamy look on his face. "Glasses." He whispered.

"Marikawa-sensei, do you have your car keys on you?" Takashi asked.

"Ara? They should be in my bag." She said as she began digging through the expensive looking purse.

''But will it be big enough to fit us all?'' Saeko asked as Shizuka made an undefinable noise. ''Now that I think about it...'' she trailed off.

"What about the micro-buses used for field trips?' We have all the keys we need in hear,'' Captain of the Kendo club pointed out.''

While the group was trying to come up with a plan Naruto was scouting for survivors. ''This variation is quite...weak.'' Naruto thought as he observed the zombies. Most of them were already started to decay, albeit at an extremely slow state. Naruto was mused from his thoughts at the sounds of gunshots. They weren't loud enough for the blond to be alarmed. Then from the sound of the voices they must have turned on the news. Naruto didn't have to hear the news. Some bullshit excuse about riots and lies to keep the populous calm. The U.S.A. and Moscow were having problems. The leader of the former and his cabinet fled form the white house, but little to no news from the latter. Paris and Rome were dealing with mass looting and rioting, but London was having few problems maintaining control.

 _''Shit...it's becoming a world-wide pandemic.''_ He thought as the others continued trying to figure out if those creatures would last long under the weather conditions because of their rate of decomposition. _''These basic zombies might die out after the winter season, but the T-virus zombies and other variations will have consumed all life on the planet by then. The only hope we have is to find the source and engineer a cure.''_

After fifteen minutes the floor was cleared of the flesh eaters finding no other survivors.

He returned to the Staff room with Charles them where the others told him the plan. The group soon relocated to one of the gym locker rooms.

''These creatures seemed to rely on sound. Unfortunately a group this size is hard to keep quiet so I'll keep them busy.'' Naruto volunteered. ''Especially if it isn't just them.''

''Which is why you shouldn't go alone,'' Saeko said in response. ''You seem to know more about these creatures then anyone here. Our chances of survival will decrease if anything happens to you.''

Naruto paused then a smiled formed on his lips. ''Well how about this Busujima-san, how about I promise to take you out for lunch? I never break a promise if I can help it.''

Saeko couldn't help but blush. This was so...unbelievable. Here they were living this zombie infestation and this guy was asking her out on a date. She nodded in acceptance as she wasn't sure how else to respond.

''Dude, do you really have the time to be flirting? We're surrounded by the undead and you're trying to score a date?'' Charles asked but Naruto paid him little to no mind.

Naruto exited and quietly trailed down the steps. He walked past several of the zombies and almost made it to the door when one of them grabbed him. It was started to chant like most Las Plagas victims and as a result the rest of the zombies turned their attention to the blond. Snatching his arm back Naruto struck the Plagian as it's head exploded. ''Shit...'' he swore as he dodged under the Cephalo's centipede like form. It's long bone swung about like a blade decapitating several of the zombies. _''I see...so the different zombie types don't care for each other. Useful to know.''_ Without a second thought Naruto pulled a Great Breakthrough sending the creatures flying in an assortment of shredded body parts.

''All clea...'' he started to say when a loud inhuman shrieked echoed throughout the hall. a Kipepo looking winged parasite spat blue liquid into Naruto's eyes causing him to shriek out in pain. His eyes were on fire as they practically felt like they were melting. Before the creature cold attack Rei drove her weapon into the creature's body causing it to shriek and convulsed.

''Oh my, are you alright?'' Shizuka asked as she clasped Naruto's face and looked at his eyes.

The moans and groans of the undead soon followed.

''Shit! No time! Run!'' Naruto shouted as everyone made a mad dash for the buses.

Between Kotha using the Itacha and Takashi with the Smith & Wesson with Saeko's Kendo skills the zombies were being made quick work of. ''Alright! Let's go!'' Naruto urged Shizuka on as everyone piled onto the bus.

''But...this is so different form my car! Just give me a minute!'' the woman said slightly flustered.

'' **STAAAAAAAAARSSSSSS!''** A loud spine tingling roar echoed throughout the parking lot.

''What in the hell was that?'' Saya cried out as Naruto scowled and merely responded.

''Something you don't want to meet. Trust me...that thing could probably take every single bullet we have on us and still come back for more.'' While it wasn't the sort of thing to say for morale, telling them otherwise would be pointless. Especially considering it could be stronger then last time. Especially considering one of those winged Plagas spat acid in his face which while in the past might have took a few moments for his eyes to heal the current version had his vision still completely blurred.

''Wait for us!" a voice shouted out to the bus. It was black haired man with glasses and was wearing a black suit. Along with him was a small group of survivors composed of students.

''Shizuka-san, we got more survivors. Don't take off just yet. The rest of you stay here.'' Naruto ordered as he leaped out the open door. One of the survivors, that Rei girl shouted out to him something about one of the running survivors outside of the bus. He didn't pay too much attention, his entire focus being channeled into sensing the heartbeats of the survivors. ''Takuzo-kun!'' one of the female survivors shouted out. The panic in heartbeats to his far northwest picked up. Naruto channeled chakra into his feet and launched himself. His hand impacted with the side of one of the creatures sending it flying into another zombie.

''Get to the bus!'' he shouted in he direction of the survivor. The two survivors heartbeats indicated that they were quickly getting away. A cry had drawn Naruto's attention. Even if he couldn't see it, he heard and sense that one of the survivors had fallen. The creatures weren't too close and another survivor signature was nearby. Assuming that the one survivor was going to help the other he began to disable the creatures on by one until the cries of the downed survivor, asking his sensei not to leave him reached Naruto's ears. Naruto began making his way towards the boy when suddenly the ground behind him exploded, distracting him and forcing him to take his focus off the boy.

''No! NOooo! Uaaaaaagh!'' the boy was quickly moved by Kipepeo. He was torn apart before Naruto could do anything as more of the creatures began showing up. It was becoming apparent if they didn't leave now they would be overwhelmed. He returned to the bus just as the last of the survivors piled on. Shizuka started up the bus and drove, the images of the creatures fading in the distance. Naruto began to feel nauseated and a bit light-headed as he took a seat.

''You saved us! I assume you are the one in charge Busujima-san?'' the man, Shidou asked the nurse.

''It was a group effort. We all relied on each other.'' Takashi clarified.

 _''Not human...not human anymore.''_ Shizuka softly chanted to herself as she ran over the undead.

''How are your eyes?'' A concerned Saeko asked Naruto as she took the seat next to him.

''They're fine...'' he responded with a smile. ''I'll be fine. Just give me a minute.'' Naruto wanted a moment to catch his breath and clear his head. In this world of chaos the nature of people always came to the surface. Those with darkness in their hearts were going to be released in this world of Chaos and he was going to ready.

0000000  
Chapter End  
0000000

As you can see my answer to this crossover. I have a hard time seeing this crossover being realistic without nerfing Naruto/shinobi in general for stupid or contrived reasons as wanting to hide their abilities or simply just the Naruto characters just being characters in HSoD universe with Naruto features. But throwing in all the Zombie types from various movies and Resident Evil at least I have a reason for Naruto not to be nerfed as souped up versions will be appearing as a result of genetic tinkering. Nemesis of course was an obvious boss to include, well known and such. If I'm recalling right he took a rocket to the face so an even stronger version taking an insane amount of damage will be fun to write. Feel free to throw in more suggestions of course.

There will be more characters, other groups, and things being changed. Like I said guys, I will focus on redoing as many chapters as possible within this week along with new chapters. I mainly want to try and add some character development and background to the characters. Have a good night and hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
